Love & Chaos
by Hypnotized By Fate
Summary: After almost a year since their fight against 'Deepground' ended, Vincent finally visits Tifa at 7th Heaven. How will the barmaid react when she discovers that Chaos never left Vincent's body? Can she help him when the demon takes control? How will they respond to each other's feelings? One-Shot [LEMON]


**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own anything Final Fantasy, nor any of it's characters.**

**WARNING: Content contains blood, violence and sexual content. This is a lemon!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love &amp; Chaos<strong>_

_Written by_  
><em>Hypnotized By Fate<em>

_'I want you to be happy, Tifa...'_

"Vincent...? Is that you?"

_'I want to be the reason...'_

"Where are you? Vincent!?"

_'Don't give up on me...'_

"Vincent!"

_'Remind me who I really am...'_

"Vincent!" Tifa gasped as her eyes flew open - she shoot up from the bed, panting as tears ran down her smoothe pale cheeks.

"What's wrong with me..?" She whispered to herself. Her heart was racing, her hands shook with fear.

It had been almost a year since AVALANCHE saved the planet from 'Deepground'. Tifa Lockhart had been living alone after finally accepting the fact that her and Cloud would never be together; they agreed to remain as close friends. He was always on the road or staying at the church in Midgar while she would continue to train and run her bar, 'Seventh Heaven', located in Edge. Denzel and Marlene were out with Barret for the time being, leaving the fighter with only her thoughts to accompany her.

Blinking a few times, Tifa looked around her room. It was still dark, the only source of light was the moon that shone through her windows. Brushing the strands of hair away from her eyes, she sighed; the barmaid knew the crack of dawn was soon approaching, which meant she will need to make sure her bar is set up and everything is good to go before the customers showed up that night.

Could something be wrong with Vincent, she wondered.

Bringing her knees up against her chest and hugging her legs tightly, she closed her eyes. These strange dreams have been going on for the past few months and she didn't know why nor what it meant. After his fight against Omega, Vincent Valentine had found forgiveness; The guilt and pain that he carried for many years have finally been lifted, no longer weighing down his mind and his heart. Tifa was happy that he obtained the strength he needed to move forward, no longer blaming himself for the death of the woman he onced loved so long ago - she only wished the gunslinger would talk to her since he seemed to have been avoiding her lately.

"What do these dreams mean..." She asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>'Monster..'<strong>

"No... I'm.."

**'You will always remain a monster, look at yourself, Valentine.'**

The deep, growling voice within his mind roared in laughter as Vincent stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He stared at the person in front of him with utmost disgust; the shockingly pale skin, his long dark hair, the vibrant Mako-enhanced red eyes and those hidious scars that covered his body.

He cringed inwardly.

Chaos had chose to remain inside his body after their fight against 'Deepground'. The demon believed that he will someday, need his help again - which, Vincent hoped he was wrong.

The ex-Turk had returned to the Shinra mansion - he felt it was necessary to come back here, especially now that Chaos still resided within him. Vincent took the time to make a few repairs to the place and got rid of many things that were left behind by Shinra.

"My friends..." Vincent mumbled, leaning forward over the sink while running his pale, human hand through his damp hair.

**'They are not your friends, why would they want to be friends with a monster?'** Chaos chuckled.

"No, you are wrong. Tifa.. She called me her friend..."

**'And you believe her? You left her alone!'**

"No, I needed to-... She always respected and worried about me.. I should-"

**'Go visit her? She does not wish to see you, Valentine. She's afraid of you - afraid of us!'**

"I have to... Apologize.."

**'Foolish boy... Have you not learned your lesson?'**

"Lucrecia was different... Tifa is different."

**'What makes you think a woman like that could ever love a monster like you?'** Chaos roared up in laughter again.

Vincent furrowed his brows and clenched his fists. He has heard more than enough from the demon. "Leave..."

**'You know it's the truth, boy!'**

"I said leave!" The gunslinger shouted at his reflection, pulling back his fist and delivering a powerful blow to the mirror in front of him, shattering it as pieces fell onto the floor. Grabbing his clothes and his gun, 'Cerberus', Vincent quickly got dressed and stormed out the room, making a mental notice to clean the mess later once he returns.

Adjusting the buckles on his cloak, he made his way downstairs of the mansion and headed out the door. The gunman needed to go see Tifa; he needed to apologize to her, and also, he wanted to know if she was doing well. Out of the entire mismatched group, the fighter was the only one who he felt comfortable around. They grew close as the years passed, but after the mess with 'Deepground' and finding Lucrecia's cave, he had chose to avoid her.

Vincent was never quite sure what his feelings were towards the martial artist. He liked her, yes, but sometimes - and more recently, he wondered just _how_ much he liked her. It's been almost a year since he last saw the fighter; Tifa had called him a few times but he would either refuse to answer, or their conversations were kept short.

The barmaid had offered him a place to stay at the bar, but he refused.

For the past few months, the gunslinger was restless; nightmares would plague his mind, preventing him from getting any decent sleep - he was worried about Tifa. The last thing she mentioned to him when they spoke on the phone, was that Cloud no longer lived with her. The ex-Turk could detect the sadness in her tone when she told him this, but he didn't want to question her further about it, feeling that it was not in his place to ask.

Inhaling deeply and staring up at the golden orange sky, Vincent left Nibelheim, disappearing amongst the shadows around him.

* * *

><p>Seventh Heaven had closed about an hour ago, the customers all left and Tifa just finished sweeping the area and wiping down the last table. "All Done.." She exhaled, standing up straight and stifled a yawn. Once satisfied that everything was clean and in order, she headed towards the stairs until the sound of knocking on the front door caught her dead in her tracks.<p>

"Who could that be..." She knitted her brows, turning around and approaching the door cautiously; she highly doubted it could be a customer. The barmaid was exhausted, especially with the lack of sleep she had been dealing with lately. Whoever was at the door in this hour, she only hoped this wasn't some punk trying to mess with her.

"We're closed.." She said firmly.

"Tifa... It's me.."

Hey eyes widened then, "...Vincent?"

"Yes... May I come in?"

Unlocking the door, she pulled it open and gasped when a pair of piercing red eyes met with hers. Surprised by his sudden appearance, Tifa stepped aside to let the gunslinger enter. "I... Wh-"

"I apologize for visiting you so late.." He interuppted, giving her a curt nod before stepping inside the bar and looking around.

"You don't need to apologize, Vincent. I'm just... Surprised.. But, I'm glad to see you nonetheless," She smiled, shutting and locking the door again before facing him. "Is everything alright?"

"...I was about to ask you the same thing since the last time we spoke.." He folded his arms and stared at her.

"Oh..." She lowered her eyes. "Well.. Cloud is gone, the children are with Barret.." Tifa shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I'm doing fine, but..." Her words trailed off.

"But..?" Vincent urged her to continue as he eyed her intently. She looked the same as when he last saw her, which was a good thing. She appeared to be healthy, but tired, judging by the dark circles under her wine orbs. The gunslinger was pleased to see she was doing well nonetheless, Tifa had always been a strong woman with a heart of gold and a good head on her shoulders. It was one of the many things that he liked about her.

Tifa shook her head, "I guess I've just been feeling... Lonely, lately - I really miss seeing everyone."

"..I see..."

The martial artist chuckled at his response.

Still the same stoic and mysterious Vincent Valentine, she thought. "How about you? Are you doing well? I've been thinking about you a lot lately.. Especially after 'Deepground'..." She tilted her head to the side, considering him carefully, "also, I know this might sound weird... But I keep having these strange dreams about you lately."

"Dreams..?" Vincent raised his eyebrows, looking curiously at the fighter.

She nodded, "Yes, In my dreams, you kept calling out to me... And I tried looking for you, but.. I couldn't find you... I started to panic and I.. I woke up crying.." She turned her head to the side, hoping that he didn't see the flush on her cheeks.

**'She has more reasons to be afraid now.'** Chaos snickered.

Vincent ignored the demon and sighed softly, "I... Did not mean to make you worry.."

The maiden shook her head gently, "Vince.. I-I was... Afraid of loosing you.. I was scared that something might have happened and I couldn't help you.."

"..."

"Vincent..?" Tifa raised a brow.

"They are only nightmares, Tifa.. I am here now, am I not?" He said in his usual deep, smoothe tone.

"Yeah..." She lowered her eyes.

"...I wanted to also apologize for avoiding you..."

Tifa walked over and punched his arm playfully, "Don't apologize for something like that," She grinned, "Sure, I was confused and a little upset... But I knew after you stepped out of that cave... You needed time for yourself.."

The gunman eyed her face curiously before parting his lips to speak, "Thank you... For understanding.." She was always understanding, he thought.

"Well.. Don't just stand there, have a seat! Would you like anything to drink?" She brushed past him and walk to the other side of the counter.

His lips twitched, "A glass of red wine, if you will."

"Coming right up!" She turned around and grabbed two wine glasses from a cabinet, "So... Tell me what you've been up too..."

For most of the night, Vincent and Tifa chatted while enjoying a glass of wine together. They shared a few stories and laughs - which, the gunman only smirked or chuckled softly, of course.

"If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

Tifa insisted that he stayed for the night. It was late, Vincent had also made the trip here all the way from Nibel after all. she told him she would feel awful if he left after arriving just a moment ago. After much protesting, the gunslinger sighed and eventually gave in.

"Thank you..." He replied, looking around; she had given him the room which used to be Cloud's office.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" She smiled brightly, "Goodnight, Mr Valentine."

He nodded, "Goodnight... Miss Lockhart." He said, watching the fighter turn away and shutting the door behind her as she left the room.

* * *

><p>The brunette let out an audible sigh.<p>

She couldn't sleep for some reason, no matter how hard she tried to force herself. After many failed attempts, she gave up and ended up thinking about the gunslinger instead. Something was wrong with Vincent, she thought. He looked as if something was weighing on his mind, but the man was always so stubborn - he wouldn't admit it, nor would he tell her right away.

"I wonder if he's okay..." She whispered to herself, laying in her bed as she continued to stared up at the ceiling. Sighing again, Tifa pushed the blanket off her body, sitting up straight and stretching her arms high above her head.

The fighter was only wearing a large, white t-shirt and her underwear. Her near-black hair flowed freely around her, slightly messy from tossing around in her bed constantly. "I wonder if he's still awake..."

Then, she heard it. Her heart skipped a beat when a groaning and loud scream echoed through the hall.

Tifa gasped, knowing it could only be coming from one person. "Vincent!?"

She hopped off her bed and rushed out of her room.

* * *

><p>The pale gunman panted and gripped onto the bed sheets tightly.<p>

The pain he currently felt was increasingly getting worse as he tried to fight off Chaos, who was attempting to take over. Vincent inhaled sharply before he let out another blood-curdling scream from all the searing, agonizing sensation that coursed through his entire body. Blood had seeped through the sheets and the bed, spilling onto the floor as it trailed down his muscular frame; the demon's wings slowly began to emerge from his back.

"Vincent!?" Tifa called out, briskly knocking on the door, "What's wrong!? Please, open up!"

He had locked the door before going to bed that night, not wanting to take any chances. The gunslinger didn't want her to see him like this - he didn't want her to see him transform into a monster.

Out of all the nights, Chaos chose the worst time to take over.

**'Don't fight me, Valentine.. Let me out!'** The demon growled.

"No..." Vincent replied bitterly.

"Vincent!" Tifa called out again, her tone was filled with concern.

Vincent curled himself up into a ball and groaned, wishing he hadn't agreed to stay for the night.

Perhaps it was best if he never got close to her in the first place, he thought. Panting and gasping for air, he slowly pushed himself up off the bed - he needed to leave before Chaos took over completely; he could never forgive himself if anything happened to Tifa.

Being dresssed in only his pants, Vincent stumbled slightly when he stood onto his feet. Leaning forward and covering his face with his human hand, he forced himself towards the window.

"Dammit, Vince!" Tifa gritted her teeth.

She only had one option left now.

Clenching her fists, the barmaid took a few steps back. She needed to help Vincent, she could hear him howling and screaming in pain, knocking a few stuff over. What is going on in there? Is he trying to leave?

Tifa needed to get inside.

Vincent fell onto his knees before a loud, feral scream, which now sounded more demonic than of his own, escaped his throat. The demon was winning as they fought for control; Tifa would be in grave danger if he didn't leave right away, who knows what Chaos might do to her? He would rather not find out.

The martial artist was startled upon hearing his demonic cry, "Vincent! Hold on!" Pulling her arm back, Tifa swung her fist at the door with all her strength, satisfied with the splintering noise that came when she created a decent size dent on the wooden surface.

**'You can't win!'** Chaos laughed.

Vincent turned his head to stare at the door. The loud, pounding noise of her fists and the sound of snapping on the wooden door made his eyes widened. She was really going to try and break down the door.

He mentally cursed the demon.

Pulling back, she winced but chose to ignore the tingling, burning sensation on her knuckles. Swinging her arm back, she furrowed her brows and delivered another powerful blow, forcing the wood to snap and break further. The fighter managed to create a large enough hole for her to reach an arm in and unlock the door from inside.

"I'm coming in! Hold on Vin-" Tifa gasped once she pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Vincent!" She ran to his side, kneeling beside him. The brunette wrapped an arm over his shoulder, "Chaos... Never left..?" She asked, eyeing the large wings on his back.

"T-.. Tifa.." He gasped, "You.. Have to leave... Before.."

"No... I can't leave you like this! Please, tell me how I can help you..."

"N-no... You can't... You must lea-" Vincent inhaled sharply and let out another demonic cry. He thrashed around and clawed at his skin as the searing pain intensified. He felt as if his whole body was on fire.

"Stop! Please..." Tifa pulled his arms away, trying to prevent him from hurting himself any further, "You can't let Chaos win, Vincent.." Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him and held his quivering form.

"Monster..." He exhaled, resting his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent as he tried to catch his breath.

"No... You're not a monster..." She assured him, running her bruised and bloodied hands through his long, ebony hair.

Vincent gasped and groaned again, feeling the unbearable pain returning swiftly. He pushed the martial artist away from him and slowly rised to his feet. "I'm sorry.. Tifa... I must.. Leave..." He whispered, wobbling as he headed for the window again.

The gunman suddenly felt a pair of slender arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Don't leave... Vincent, I know once you leave... You will never return - you wouldn't want too.." Tifa begged, resting her forehead against his bloodied back, "In my dreams... You said you wanted me to be happy, Vincent..."

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, "Tifa..."

"You said _you_ wanted to be the reason.." She sniffled, hugging him tighter, "Don't leave..."

"..Run..." Vincent's eyes immediately shot open, his crimson orbs were now an eerie, glowing yellow. It was too late, Chaos had taken over completely.

"Vincent..?"

Tifa gasped when she heard a deep, guttural growl coming from the man she held onto. Pulling away cautiously, she took a few steps back and watched as the gunslinger transformed into the fearsome demon.

"Chaos..." She pulled a hand over her mouth, slowly inching away from the figure.

He began looking around the room before lifting up his head to sniff the air around him. Picking up the scent of her blood, Chaos turned to face her and hissed. The demon bared his teeth, exposing to her his long, sharp incisors. Tifa screamed and turned on her heels, immediately dashed out the door. She was trembling, her heart was pounding against her chest as she ran to her bedroom, locking the door and stepping away from it.

She listened intently for any sounds, but there was complete silence. After a moment had passed, she wondered if perhaps the demon left or he just didn't have any interest in her. Clasping her hands in front of her face, she took in deep breaths, "Gods, Vincent..." She mumbled.

Then, a loud, clawing noise reached her ears then. The door seemed to have almost bursted when it was broken down into large pieces as Chaos flew inside and reached out to grip the martial artist by her neck.

Hey eyes widened in fear. "Vin-..." She choked, wrapping her hands around the demon's wrist in attempt to struggle free from his strong grip.

Chaos growled and pulled her in, examining her at a closer proximity.

The fighter stared into the demon's eyes. She could see there was still a part of Vincent inside that body, somewhere; maybe she could reach out to him. "D-Don't.. Vincent... It's... Me..."

Letting out a deep, low growl, the demon threw the martial artist back, sending her flying across the room.

Tifa yelped in pain when her back slammed roughly against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. She fell onto the cold, hard floor and flinched. "Vin-Vincent..." She called out again, willing herself to rise to her feet steadily, "You can't... Let Chaos control your body!" She shot a glare at the demon.

Chaos immediately appeared beside her.

By the time she noticed he was there, the demon grabbed a hold of her arm roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. She was visibly shaking now, but she had to keep trying. She wanted to save him.

"Y-you told me... To n-not give up on you..." Her voice quavered, "And t-to remind you... Who you r-really are.." Tifa reached out with her free arm and cupped the side of the demon's face. "You were... _Never_ a monster, Vincent.. Not to me..."

_'You were... Never a monster, Vincent..'_

"...Tifa..?"

_'Not to me...'_

"Tifa... Tifa!"

Suddenly, Chaos' eyes widened as he roared and let out a cry in pain. He released the fighter's arm and stumbled back while gripping his head. "Ti...Tifa..." Came Vincent's voice.

"Vincent!?" She was stunned.

The demon snarled, falling onto his knees.

"You've done this before, you can do this again!" She said, holding onto her arm from when Chaos had grabbed her earlier. "I won't run away... I'm scared, but... I-I won't leave you! You'll never be alone, Vincent."

Chaos gave one final roar before the wings on his back slowly retracted. Vincent finally came through, to much of her relief. He groaned as more blood spilt onto the floor, the large wings were finally gone, leaving behind two sizable gashes on his back. He panted heavily, blinking his eyes a few time as they returned to their original Mako-enhanced red color; the fangs and claws had also disappeared.

"I'm..." He started, "Tifa... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have stayed... I could of..."

Shaking her head lightly, Tifa approached him, "It's okay... You know I always enjoy having you around, Vincent... I'm here for you, no matter what. And before you say anything else," she smiled weakly, crouching down and helping him to sit up, "You're not a monster, okay? You are Vincent Valentine." The fighter leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He inhaled sharply as her scent and the warmth of her body against his overwhelmed his senses. Hesitant at first, Vincent wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "Thank you..." He whispered.

The barmaid chuckled and burried her face into the crook of his neck. "Vincent..?"

"Hmm."

"I never saw you as monster... I still don't.."

He pulled away slowly to look into her wine orbs, "I..." His voiced trailed off. "But I hurt you, Tifa..."

She brushed her fingers against his pale cheek, pushing aside a few tendrils of his hair from his face, "_Chaos_ is the monster, not you... And I'm fine, I'm just happy to see you again."

"..." Choosing to remain silent, Vincent continued to stare into her eyes, almost as if he was searching through her very soul. His lips twitched upward before the gunslinger leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. Surprised at his action, Tifa gasped, causing the gunslinger to immediately pull away as if he had done something horribly wrong.

"I... I didn't.. Forgive m-" His words were cut off when the barmaid threw herself onto him, her lips crashing against his. Vincent's body tensed from the contact, but he found himself slowly relaxing, allowing the kiss and the warmth he felt at the very moment to melt away the chill around his heart and soul.

The martial artist slid her fingers up and down his arms, kissing him passionately. Vincent pulled away from the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, "You are truly an amazing woman, Tifa..." He whispered in a deep, low tone and pressed his soft lips back against hers, kissing her deeply.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling Vincent in closer. He kissed her gently then, possessing her mouth with a ferocity that demanded control. The maiden felt a strong arm curve beneath her legs as the ex-Turk suddenly lift her from the floor and walked towards the bed, laying her down on her back carefully.

The warmth of his mouth traveled down her neck, a small whimper escaped her throat as the weight of his body gently pressed against her own.

"Vincent.." She whispered, gripping onto his hair and pulling him up, forcing his lips onto hers again.

A low growl came from deep within his throat as his kiss became stronger and deeper, pressing roughly against the softness of her lips, parting them as his tongue demanded entrance. Tifa moaned as he explored her mouth, her mind felt fuzzy as her thoughts began to swam, leaving no room for fear or anxiety. All the pain she felt earlier seemed to have vanished, she released her grip on his dark hair and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Vincent flinched when her fingers touched the large wounds on his back. Tifa opened her eyes and pulled away from the heated kiss, "Oh! I'm sorry.. We should..."

"Stop..?" The warm breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. "I... Apologize.. This isn't... I just-"

Tifa leaned forward to give him another loving kiss before pulling away and laughing softly, "Vincent... I'm just concerned about your wounds at the moment, you did nothing wrong."

He smirked, "They will have healed by tomorrow."

Raising her eyebrows, Tifa parted her lips to speak until his mouth came crashing back down against hers. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck again, shivering when she felt his ungloved hand run along her inner thighs.

Vincent soon stopped, as if he realized something. Parting his lips from hers, he spoke. "Tifa..?"

She blinked before replying, "Yes? What is it..?"

"I..." He leaned closer to her ear, "Missed you..." He told her, Claiming her mouth again. His hand slowly traveled down to the hem of her nightshirt, pulling it up over her head, only breaking their kiss for the shortest of seconds.

Tifa gripped his shoulders tightly when his lips reached the curves of her chest. Vincent's tongue lapped hungrily across her smooth mounds, causing her to whimper from the sensation as she arched her back. A tug on her waist caught her attention then; she blushed when he pulled and slid her underwear down her legs, leaving her completely naked under his intense gaze.

"Mm... I've missed you too, Vincent.." She whispered.

The barmaid gasped upon feeling his fingers moving up her lean legs and caressed the moist heat between her thighs. Slowly, he began to massage and fondled the sensitive nub, enticing her arousal further. Tifa could feel her body growing hot as her face flushed from the pleasure he was giving her. Then, another gasp escaped her throat when his finger slipped inside her. Vincent chuckled at her reaction but began moving his finger in and out of her slowly before inserting another digit to stretch her tight walls. The barmaid tossed her head back as she bucked her hips against his hand.

The brunette whimper in disappointment when he pulled his fingers out of her. Taking a deep breath, the barmaid reached down to tug the buckles on his pants. Vincent smirked, but assisted her as he slid the pants down and kicked it off to the side. He shifted his weight above her, pushing her legs further apart with his knees as he lowered his body between her thighs. She inhaled sharply upon feeling his member throbbing with arousal against her.

"...Tifa.." His voice sent a shiver down her spine.

The martial artist knew what he was waiting for, he wanted to make sure this was what she wanted and that she was ready. He wanted her approval.

Tifa kissed his lips softly and nodded, which was all he needed to continue.

Shifting his body again, Vincent took a firm hold on her hips with both hands, tilting them up as he slowly entered her. She bit down on her lower lip, waiting for the discomfort and ache of her muscles to subside as they stretched beyond their limits. It was her first time being this intimate with someone; even when she was around Cloud, they never got this far. Now that she had moved on and have someone like Vincent in her life, she was glad to have waited.

The fighter gripped onto his shoulders when she felt a fire seared through her hips. She felt his entire length penetrate her and pain spread through her abdomen. Vincent stopped when she whimpered and flinched beneath him, he waited silently for her to adjust before he continued.

"Don't... Don't stop..." She whispered into his ear.

He hesitated slightly, but obeyed and kissed her softly before moving his hip again, slowly stroking in and out until the fighter's body relaxed. When the burning pain she felt began to subside and was being replaced with pure bliss, she hummed approvingly as Vincent moved at a steady speed, gently pumping his hips against her, letting her become familiar with the motion. Pleasure traveled through her body as she let out a soft moan.

Tifa pushed her hips up against his, demanding for more. He chuckled but obeyed, picking up his pace and thrusting himself roughly inside her, causing her to groan in delight. The gunslinger leaned in for another heated kiss, exploring her mouth as her nails dug into his shoulders. He lifted her hips up higher and started thrusting into her even deeper, burying himself to the hilt. She moaned deeply into the kiss as he continued to satisfy her lust. Time seemed to passed by quickly as the gunslinger continued to make love to her.

She tilt her head back and gasped when he began to drive into her, thrusting harder and groaning in pleasure. He clenched his jaw, feeling his climax about to reach its limit. Tifa panted heavily when she felt heat pooling in her belly; she held onto his body tightly as the pleasure he was giving her heightened suddenly. She cried out his name in euphoric bliss, feeling her arousal hit its peak as he brought her to her climax.

Vincent groaned when he also hit his climax soon after, releasing his hot load inside her as he slowed his pace. Placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder, he pulled out slowly and collapsed beside her on the bed; both were panting heavily, but completely satisfied. Reaching down, the gunslinger pulled the sheets over their glistening bodies.

Tifa smiled when she felt Vincent's strong arm pulling her closer to his body. He leaned in to give her another passionate kiss before they both drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep, one which was finally free of nightmares and worries.

They no longer suffered from loneliness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers! First, I would like to say this Chaos/Vincent x Tifa one-shot was tough to write ;_; I had to basically cram a lot of things all together... But I hope you still enjoyed it. ****Thank you for reading, Please Review.**

**~Hypnotized By Fate**


End file.
